


Верящий

by ignoreland



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignoreland/pseuds/ignoreland
Summary: После событий в Чарльстоне Билли пытается привести в порядок корабль и Флинта, который находится не в лучшем состоянии. Пост 2.10. [авт.]





	Верящий

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика Believe автора Char7

Билли Бонс затянул последний такелажный узел, с силой подергал его для проверки и уже собирался спуститься на нижнюю палубу.  
\- Отличная работа, - раздался позади него низкий хрипловатый голос. Обернувшись, Билли увидел капитана Вейна. – Впрочем, другого я от тебя я и не ожидал. Ты всегда оправдываешь свою репутацию.  
Билли молча отвернулся, пропустив похвалу мимо ушей. Он по-прежнему не доверял Вейну. После того, что случилось в Чарльстоне, путешествие домой предстояло нелегкое, и от присутствия Чарльза Вейна на борту легче не становилось.  
\- Мне нужно увидеть Флинта, - без обиняков потребовал Вейн. – Мы должны обсудить с ним дела.  
По-прежнему стоя к нему спиной, Билли ответил:  
\- Не сейчас. Капитан занят.  
\- Капитан пьян, - поправил Вейн. – Опять.  
Билли ничего не ответил. После того, что случилось в Чарльстоне, прошло два дня. Два дня после того, как Вейн стал главным спасителем Флинта. Два дня после того, как они устроили в городе преисподнюю и объявили войну цивилизации. Сорок восемь часов после того, как Флинт любезно принял на борт этого самого Чарльза Вейна, черт бы его побрал. Вейн, на удивление, охотно приходил на выручку, держал своих ребят в узде и выделил людей для починки фока-штага, благодаря чему они смогли худо-бедно выйти в море. Два дня прошло с того времени, как Флинт отправился в свою каюту, прихватив бутылку виски, и до сих пор оттуда не показывался. Прошло два дня, а Билли до сих пор ни черта не понимал в том, что тут такое творится.  
\- Капитан Флинт… Он заботится о мистере Сильвере, его новом квартирмейстере.  
Вейн ухмыльнулся в ответ на эту явную ложь.  
\- Почему ты настолько ему предан? Даже теперь. Только не говори, что печешься о своей команде. Будь дело в них, ты бы давным-давно добился его смещения.  
Билли открыл было рот, но не нашелся с ответом. Раньше он говорил себе, что поступает так, чтобы защитить своих братьев. Он искренне верил, что будущее у них есть, только если Флинту удастся исполнить свой замысел и получить для них всех помилование. Теперь он знал, что замысел провалился. Все полетело к чертям вместе с Чарльстоном. И впереди их ждала война.  
\- Пусть твои ребята проверят грота-штаг, ладно? – попросил он, повернулся и зашагал прочь.  
После Чарльстона на душе у него было непроглядно темно, и после разговора с Вейном стало только хуже. Так мерзко он не чувствовал себя с тех пор, как был подростком.  
Беспомощность. Он чувствовал беспомощность. И страх.  
Он был не из робкого десятка. Но, разумеется, как любому разумному человеку, ему бывало страшно. Например, когда его насильно завербовали во флот. Первые дни на службе, пока он не смирился со своей участью. Или в тот день, когда «Морж» захватил корабль, три года служивший ему тюрьмой. Первый захват приза в рядах новообретенной пиратской семьи. Или когда его подняли на борт «Скарборо», выловив из морской пучины. Впрочем, он больше не боялся смерти. Он давно понял, что есть вещи намного хуже.  
Но бояться чего-то, кого-то – это другое. Он боялся того, что теперь начнется, с Англией. Он боялся непредсказуемого будущего и ненавидел чувство беспомощности, порожденное мыслями о нем.  
Флинт. Он боялся Флинта с тех пор, как впервые его увидел. Перед ним тогда стоял легендарный пират, обагренный кровью людей, еще недавно бывших тюремщиками Билли.  
\- Как тебя зовут, парень? – спросил обезоруживающе дружелюбный человек по имени Гейтс.  
\- Билли, - ответил он. – Билли Мэндерли.  
\- Что ж, Билли Мэндерли, - Гейтс хлопнул его по плечу. – Я мистер Гейтс. Это капитан Флинт. Как насчет того, чтобы вступить в нашу небольшую команду?  
Флинт громко фыркнул, не дав Билли ответить. Он повернулся к своему квартирмейстеру, не скрывая недоверия.  
\- Ему? Да у него в чем душа держится. Кожа да кости. Билли Мэндерли, значит? Скорее уж Билли Бонс.  
Гейтс громко рассмеялся, приобняв Билли за плечи.  
\- Билли Бонс. Мне нравится. Так и буду тебя называть. Билли Бонс.  
И он снова повернулся к капитану, смотревшему на него с явным неодобрением.  
\- Да ну же, капитан, его насильно завербовали во флот. Нельзя бросать его здесь вместе с этой швалью. Он высокий парень и станет сильным как лошадь, если его как следует подкормить. Эти мерзавцы не кормили тебя толком, верно, Билли Бонс?  
\- Верно, - пристыженно признался он. И ему на самом деле было стыдно. Стыдно за то, что его тогда насильно притащили сюда и что он был здесь не лучше раба. Стыдно за то, что он не сделал ничего, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы это изменить.  
\- Хорошо, - Гейтс кивнул. – А на спине у него свежие рубцы. Кто из них это сделал?  
\- Капитан Моррисон. Ему нравилось пускать в ход хлыст.  
Помимо прочего, добавил он про себя. Моррисон был законченной мразью. Ему нравилось ломать людей, и он бесился от того, что сломать Билли ему так и не удалось. Иногда, валяясь в трюме, закованный в цепи, избитый, окровавленный, изголодавшийся, Билли думал, что ведет себя как дурак, не давая Моррисону получить желаемое удовлетворение. Нужно было всего лишь показать Моррисону, что он сломлен и побежден. Но что-то в нем противилось этому. Глубоко скрытая гордость не позволяла ему признаться этому ублюдку, что он победил, даже если это на самом деле так и было.  
Флинт обошел Билли, и на его скулах проступили желваки. Он приподнял его рубашку и увидел рубцы, старые и новые, кое-где скрытые следами побоев, оставшимися после того, как Моррисон две недели назад чуть не запинал Билли до смерти. Помолчав немного, Флинт велел:  
\- Пойдем со мной. Посмотрим, что ты из себя представляешь.  
И тогда Флинт отвел его к Моррисону. Тот самый человек, который на протяжении трех лет избивал и запугивал его, теперь стоял на коленях на палубе собственного корабля, перепуганный до полусмерти, давясь рыданиями. Он больше не был тем чудовищем, которого боялся Билли. Он был ничтожен и жалок, и Билли его ненавидел. Ненавидел за годы боли, голода, страха и одиночества. Ненавидел за то, что из-за него оказался разлучен с семьей, и даже не знал, живы ли они теперь.  
\- Он в твоем распоряжении. Делай с ним, что хочешь.  
Билли обернулся на Флинта и не сразу заметил, что тот протягивает ему кинжал. И Билли взял этот кинжал. Не только кинжал, но и власть, которую предлагал ему Флинт. Власть вернуть себе собственную жизнь, и он вернул ее. Он вновь обрел себя в ту минуту, когда получил жизнь Моррисона в свое распоряжение.  
Флинт чуть приподнял уголки губ в едва заметной улыбке.  
\- Возможно, ты не такой уж слабак, - одобрительно заметил он.  
\- Ну, хватит, - мистер Гейтс выступил вперед, мягко забрал у Билли кинжал и повел его прочь от капитана. – Нужно тебя покормить, Билли Бонс. И познакомить с командой.  
Вот так и началось его поприще лихого пирата. На «Морже» он обрел поддержку товарищей и свободу, каких никогда не знал раньше. Здесь он был равным среди равных. У него было право высказывать свое мнение и право голоса. К нему прислушивались, и ему доверяли. Постепенно он даже полюбил море, хотя ненавидел его, когда служил на корабле Моррисона. Он подружился с такими ребятами как Йоджи и Джошуа. Он многому научился у Рэндалла, пока тот не спятил. А в Гейтсе он обрел отца.  
Но Флинт… Он никогда толком не мог разобраться во Флинте. Или перестать его бояться. Или перестать им восхищаться. Он своими глазами видел, на что способен Джеймс Флинт, нутром чуял, на что он способен, и все-таки Флинт оставался для него неразрешимой загадкой.  
Размашисто шагая, он спустился на нижнюю палубу и направился к капитанской каюте. Он занес кулак и негромко постучал в дверь. Он выждал, но приглашения войти не последовало. Тогда он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.  
\- Капитан? – окликнул он.  
Никто не отозвался. Флинт сидел, уронив голову на стол. Пьян в стельку, понял Билли, подавляя вздох. Вейну было бы проще простого сейчас устроить выборы, выставить свою кандидатуру и получить большинство голосов. Все, что оставалось Билли, так это поддерживать веру команды в то, что Флинт по-прежнему делает свое дело, хотя, пожалуй, сам Билли теперь в это не верил. Вопрос Вейна снова всплыл в памяти. Почему он до сих пор здесь, почему по-прежнему предан этому человеку?  
Джон Сильвер лежал возле окна. Под одеялом не было видно, что он лишился ноги. Сильвер не приходил в себя после ампутации, и неизвестно было, выживет ли он вообще. Билли подошел к нему и осторожно потрогал его лоб. Лихорадки не было, лоб был прохладный, и Билли вздохнул спокойнее. Возможно, Сильвер и выкарабкается.  
Флинт вдруг пошевелился, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на вошедшем в комнату. Солнечный луч играл в светлых волосах высокого мужчины.  
\- Томас? – окликнул он.  
\- Нет, капитан. Это я, Билли.  
\- Билли, - негромко повторил Флинт, вглядываясь в молодого человека, подошедшего к нему.  
\- Со дня на день будем в Тортуге, - мягко заговорил Билли. – Там мы сможем привести корабль в порядок, как следует починить фока-штаг и пополнить запасы перед переходом в Нассау.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Флинт, потирая виски и пытаясь сосредоточить затуманенное сознание. - Проследи за этим.  
\- Конечно. Только, капитан… Команда нуждается в вас. Кто-то должен вести их за собой. Они не знают толком, чего ждать. Вы должны выйти к ним и поскорее.  
Флинт фыркнул, и Билли почувствовал, что он злится. Вейн в первый же вечер рассказал ему о том, что случилось в Чарльстоне, и Билли нерешительно заговорил об этом:  
\- Примите мои соболезнования. Ваш друг, миссис Барлоу… Я понимаю, как вы расстроены, но, капитан…  
\- Джеймс, - перебил Флинт, будто бы ни к кому не обращаясь. – Меня зовут Джеймс. Но больше некому так меня называть. Нет больше никого, кто знает мое настоящее имя. Все мертвы. Томас, Миранда, даже этот ублюдок Эш, все мертвы.  
Билли тяжко вздохнул, понимая, что бессмысленно разговаривать с Флинтом о делах, когда он в таком состоянии. Он двинулся было к двери, но Флинт перехватил его руку, с силой сжал и притянул назад. Крепко обхватив его запястье, он произнес:  
\- Я не отпускал.  
\- Что?  
\- Твою руку, - ответил Флинт, поднимая на него измученные глаза. – В ту ночь на «Андромахе». Я не отпускал. Ты сказал, что я и сам не знаю, упал ли ты сам или я позволил тебе упасть. Но я держал тебя, Билли. Я помню все до последней секунды. Я держал тебя, а потом… Ты просто выскользнул. Я бы никогда не позволил тебе упасть. Не тебе. Только не тебе.  
В первую минуту у Билли не нашлось слов в ответ на такое признание. Он накрыл своей ладонью пальцы Флинта, стиснувшие его запястье, и произнес:  
\- Я вам верю. Я верю в вас. Вот почему я все еще здесь.  
И он добавил больше для самого себя:  
\- Потому что я верю в вас… Джеймс.  
Флинт улыбнулся, услышав свое имя, и улыбка смягчила его черты. Билли взглянул на свою ладонь, все еще лежавшую на ладони Флинта. Будто по собственной воле их пальцы переплелись.  
\- Джеймс, - мягко повторил он и ощутил, как его ладонь стиснули в ответ, ощутил ласковые поглаживания большого пальца. Флинт пристально смотрел на его губы, и Билли склонился к нему…  
Сильвер громко застонал и пошевелился. Билли быстро выпрямился и отнял руку. Флинт промолчал. Чары развеялись.  
\- Я… э… мне нужно вернуться к команде. Я попросил Вейна помочь с грота-штагом, - пробормотал Билли, не глядя Флинту в глаза. – Прислать вам еще рома?  
\- Нет. Нет, хватит с меня, - заявил Флинт, в подтверждение отодвигая наполовину опорожненную бутылку. – Попроси кока прислать мне еды. Мне нужно заняться делами. И попроси, пожалуйста, мистера Де Грута зайти ко мне. Я хочу внести изменения в курс.  
\- Есть, капитан, - Билли кивнул и быстро вышел из каюты.  
Пожалуй, завтра все снова пойдет своим чередом, подумал он.


End file.
